powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Embodiment
The power to be the embodiment/essence of pure evil. Variation of Disposition Embodiment and Malefic Force Manipulation. Opposite to Good Embodiment. Also Called *Evil Incarnate/Personification *Malice Embodiment/Incarnate/Personification *The Malicious Capabilities The user of this power is or can become the embodiment of evil and can manipulate everything evil, including having all evil powers and power over evil beings, places and events (The user literally become a force of nature). Examples include using weather to destroy towns, cursing people to induce horrifying effects, physically and psychologically torturing people, inducing sins, etc. The user can also do things like shapeshifting into a chaotic monster and do almost anything as long as it ensures death, destruction or pain on the victims. The user of this power is incredibly powerful because of the limitless capabilities and the fact that there is evil in almost every place. The user cannot be "killed" and can exist anywhere, but their existence is far stronger in some places than others as long as the place isn't overrun by a good embodiment user. By nature somebody must always possess this power as evil has existed since the beginning of time and without evil, there cannot be any good. Advanced users may also be able to possess people and other supernatural beings and give them some power. This is known to some as Demonic Empowerment. More advanced abilities include not only the ability to possess people, but also to possess land, objects and flora to manipulate the surroundings. Applications *All Evil Powers *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Benevolence Nullification *Corruption Inducement *Curse Inducement *Dark Arts *Dark Element Manipulation *Dark Heart *Dark Side Aspect Manifestation *Death Inducement *Demonic Magic *Demonic Power *Destruction *Disease Manipulation *Evil Aura *Explosion Inducement *Fear Embodiment **Fear Manipulation **Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation *Feral Mind *Hell Lordship *Horror Inducement *Immortality *Invulnerability *Jinx *Malefic Force Manipulation *Mental Manipulation **Mind Control *Necrosis Inducement *Negative Forces Manipulation *Nigh Omnipotence *Pain Inducement **Pain Illusion *Psychological Intuition *Reality Warping *Satanic Incarnation *Sin Embodiment *Suicide Inducement *Torment Inducement **Tormentor *Unnatural Presence *Vice Inducement Variations *Omnimalevolence Associations *Anti-God *Chaos Embodiment *Darkness Embodiment *Disposition Embodiment *Four Horsemen Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Limitations *Having so much power could drive the user insane. *May be outdone by users of Good Embodiment. *Might lose power if a certain place, such as a town banishes evil from its place. *User cannot assume control of or empower users of Death Embodiment. *Even though the user is otherwise omnipresent, they can't be in areas containing good. *Can still be stopped by higher power, such as a god. Known Users See Also: Made of Evil. Gallery File:Aku_(Samurai_Jack).png|Aku (Samurai Jack) is made of evil, to the point that he literally cannot do something truly good even if it benefits him. Nameless Evil.jpg|The Black Mass (Samurai Jack), the primordial evil that spawned Aku. Tathamet1.jpg|Tathamet (Diablo) is the original embodiment of evil. Trigon the terrible .jpg|Trigon (DC Comics) was formed into a personification of evil at the event of his birth when he absorbed all of the evil energies of Azareth. 370px-I83 Mr. Dark.png|Dark Man/Mr. Dark (Fables) is the embodiment of all that is malign and corrupt in the Fable Homelands Azi_Dahaka_H.png|Azi Dahaka (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of evil. 7sd.jpg|The seven Shadow Dragons (Dragon Ball GT) and their progenitor, Black Smoke Shenron, are the embodiment of the accumulated negative energy spawned within the Dragon Balls. Evil Jordan Underneath.png|Evil Jordan (Jordan Underneath) is the embodiment of Jordan's darkside with the intention of taking over. Skylanders Darkness.jpeg|The Darkness (Skylanders) File:Chess Pieces King.jpg|Caldia’s Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a being born from the concentrated evil of humanity. Loptr (Bayonetta 2).png|Loptr (Bayonetta 2) is Aesir's evil half in physical form. Dreadscythe.png|Unlike Guardian Eatos who is a creature of purity and light, Guardian Dreadscythe (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is a monster of darkness and evil. Nyarlathotep(SMTPersona).jpg|Nyarlathotep (Persona 2), the embodiment of all of humanity's collective evil. File:Morgoth_the_black_foe_by_rinthcog.jpg|Morgoth (The Silmarillion) Evil Stewie Badass Combat.gif|Evil Stewie (Family Guy) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Destruction Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Evil power